Best Album Cover LenXReader
by OneTrzcina
Summary: Gray, everyday life is soo boring. Everything changes, when your school join 2 amazing twins. They search someone, who can make a picture for their music album cover. Will you take the challenge? Len X Reader. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

LenXReader Fan fiction by **OneTrzcina**

Hello sweeties! It's my first fan fiction, so ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Loud ''GAAAHHHHWAAAHH" echoed in the house. Mom walked into your room.

- What's this honey? You wanna more tissues?

You covered yourself with another quilt and coughed loudly. Maybe your sickness is already gone, but you don't want to go to school again. Nothing interesting is happening there. Just lots of annoying people, bullies, mean teachers, plastic barbie dolls… No way you're coming back here! You just want to stay forever in your bed, don't be noticed by anyone, in peace…

- Oh dear, I'm going to make you some broth!

,, _Oh no, everything but mommy's broth…_" – you thought. Mom got off your room. Suddenly, your phone rang. You stood up fast and trying not to step into some used tissues, reached your desk.

- What's up, _ (your name)? Are you getting better? – said familiar voice, before you got to say something. It was obviously _ - your best friend.

- Quite… - you sobbed, to sound more realistically. – But I feel better than yesterday. Something interesting happened in school today?

,,_Nothing, as always_" – you predicted the answer.

- Lot of stuff! – screamed enthusiastically _.

- Really? – you couldn't believe it. When you're in school, cheese happens, but when you're out for few day, there is ''lot of stuff''?! That's damn not fair! – So what?

- We have 2 new students in class, can you believe it?

You rolled your eyes. New students always means problems. Your classmates annoy you enough, you don't need another ones!

- 2 new students, huh?

-Yeah, a boy and a girl! They are twins from Japan! Awesome, isn't it? They speak with a funny accent, and are TOTALLY cool! Everyone likes them!

Sigh. So they will just start hanging out with all the plastic dolls, bitches, gossip girls and ultimate meanies? That's what 'popularity' means. You prefer to stay back from them. And… they don't like you very much. You exist only when they need something. You don't fit to them, because you are natural, kind, ambitious, helpful, and that's why they don't hang out with them.

- And, to be honest… - _ started. You heard something weird in her voice. – This boy is… - she started to giggle. – Never mind, you'll see!

_So, _ fell in love… again… _- you sighed.

- When are you back? We all miss you!

_- _I dunno… Maybe… But only maybe… Tomorrow? – you said timidly.

- I hope so! Move your lazy ass and come back to reality! - _ laughed. – Bye!

_Yeah… It's going to be interesting day tomorrow…_

**_Next day_**

You were walking towards your school. You entered the main door, walked to a cloakroom. But there was a crowd of your classmates in the entry.

- Hey, _, you're here! - _, some boy from your class said to you.

- What is going on around here? – you asked.

- There's a fight! – he said and started to whisper to his friend. You started to squeeze through the crowd, to get to some bench, change your shoes and leave your jacket. You saw 2 girls standing in the middle of the cloakroom, surrounded by girls and boys. You've never seen one of them, but the one standing opposite of them is obviously _, the meaner and nastier girl in the whole class.

- Oh my, this class is MINE! If you think that you can just come and steal all the attention, then you're WRONG! - _(the meanie) yelled. A boy walked toward the second girl and stood behind her. The blonde crossed her shoulders. _ continued. – Okay, yesterday you had your 5 minutes of fame, now stop trying be so cool and sweet, 'cause that's pity. You can sing, and what? You want a prize? – she rolled her eyes.

- Calm down, you don't have to show me how jealous are you – said petite blonde with contemptuous gaze. _ was looking upset.

- Oh God, that was so funny and cute! – her laugh was fake. - Hey, maybe I'll help you write some song? I even have lyrics:

Roses are red, violets are blue,

I have 5 fingers, the middle one's for you!

_ started to giggle maliciously. Blonde frowned. The blond boy, which was standing behind the girl, said:

- Oh that one's nice, but it would be hard to find good rate to this. I think I got something better! - _ stopped giggling. Blond girl smiled, and the boy smiled back. He started to rap:

Roses are red, violets are blue,

Sugar is sweet and so are you!

The blond girl ended:

But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead,

Sugar bowl's empty, just like your head!

The crowd started to laugh at _, and she walked away, upset. 2 newbies gave each other a high five, and people started to scream their names.

- Len! Rin! Len! Rin! – they were repeating. You looked around, searching for _ (your best friend), but you couldn't find her. _That was real deal! They just ridiculed _! Wow! _

Ring for lesson. Everyone walked to their classes. You quickly changed your shoes and ran toward your classroom. Thanks to God, you weren't late. You sat on your usual sit and noticed that the newbies are sitting in the desk right in front of you. The teacher of Math, Mrs._ started checking the presence.

* * *

><p>That's it! I hope you like it! Imma upload new chapters systematically! And I'm sirry if there're any mistakes, but I'm not English! :(<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Chapter 2! OwO

I read your comment, iloveyugiohGX93, and I thank you for your opinion. I started to use quotation marks, but in length of chapters I still suck, sorry. ._.

And, I get first Favorite! yumiko55120, Thank you very much sweetie! *hugs* I can't say how happy I am ;u;

Again, sorry for mistakes and bad grammar.

Enjoy! =3=

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

,, Ann Brike, Diana Charles, Steve Downing… Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine" – she looked at 2 new students, which smiled brightly. She continued. -,, _ (your name & surname)…"

,,Present…'' - you mumbled to yourself. _They have the same surname, are in similar age and looking almost the same! They have to be twins! _– you thought.

,,Psst, aren't they awesome?!" - _(your best friend), which was sitting next to you, whispered to you.

,, You mean them?" – you pointed at the twins. Just like at the beck and call, they both turned their back and looked at both you and _. You felt nervous then. You looked at the girl. She was really pretty, had short, fair blond hair, with big white bow at the top of head. Then you looked at the boy. You immediately felt like your cheeks are turning pink. He was so handsome. He had his hair tied in a small ponytail, and had big, beautiful blue eyes. He was very charming. You tried to smile as beautiful as you could, while staring into his eyes.

,,Hey _ (name of your best friend), do someone from this class can draw good?" – asked Rin.

,,Yes, she is even sitting next to me!" – said happily _ (bf) and stoke your shoulder. You shivered.

,,W-What?!"

,,Don't be so modest!" – said Rin. – ,,We need someone who could project our album's cover! So what, do you want to help us?''

,,B-But I can't draw that good…" - you muttered.

,,Of course you can! You are awesome at that!" – _ tried to convince you. _Well, she is surely abusing the word ''awesome'' _, you thought.

,,So, are you in?" – asked with his beautiful voice Len. You would be total idiot if you didn't agree…

,,I… I can try…" - you sad timidly.

,,Great! Today, in our house!" – yelled happily Rin, while turning back.

,,Can't wait…" - threw Len, smiling.

Lessons ended, and you waited for the twins in the cloakroom. _I'm nervous… _- you thought. _But it's gonna be ok, I'll just try to do my best, that's all…_

,,You ready?" – you suddenly heard from behind, and quickly turned your back.

,,Oh, yes! Ready to go!" – you smiled brightly to Len.

,,Then, let's go!"

You were walking in embracing silence. Rin was talking, but you were too excited to answer her in interesting way. You didn't know what to do with yourself, so you were just looking around. There were lots of small houses, colorful gardens and happily smiling people. Suddenly you saw a huge, beautiful house with big garden. _Whom… Who can live here?_

,,Here we are! That's our house!"

,,Really?! You're kidding!" – you couldn't believe it. _How rich are they!? Damn!_

Rin ran toward the gate and clicked a silver button. Low voice sounded:

,,Residence of the Kagamines. How can I help you?"

Rin giggled and with official tone said:

,,Mr. Grown, would you be so kind to open the door for me?"

,,Oh, it's you, Mrs. Kagamine!"

The gate opened and you all walked in. Some butler opened the door. ,,_They even have butlers… Impressive…"._

The inside of house was richly decorated. It was looking beautiful.

,,Can I take your jacket?" – asked some black-dressed butler.

,,Um, sure!" – you said and give him your _(your favorite color) jacket.

,,Come, I'll take you to our music room and play you something! Maybe you get an inspiration!" – said Len and took your hand, leading you upstairs. You blushed, feeling warm of his hand. He took you to a big, white room, filled with instruments. There was a beautiful, white piano, almost in the centre, and little, colorful scene at the end of the room with 2 microphones standing. You were enjoying your eyes, and even didn't notice when Len sat next to the piano and started to play. You closed your eyes and listened to soothing music. Blonde boy started to sing with his beautiful voice.

_,,I like singing;  
>isn't that how I came to being?<br>Saying that you like my voice,  
>you've really made me happy!<em>

_I didn't understand anything but the binary 0's and 1's,  
>but you taught me the meaning of "I"<br>From that day on, my heart's empty space  
>is always filled up by you.<em>

_As long as I can be with you,  
>even my digital heart will start to throb.<br>Almost like a quantum wind,  
>my heart will start to sway."<em>

,, _He surely knows how to sing and play. He's amazing!" – _you thought. Suddenly Rin entered the room, holding drawing tools like crayons, pens, pastels, and stuff like paper. She said with a smile:

,,Lenny, why are you singing my part of the song?"

He stopped, smiled back and said:

,,Because why not, RINNY?" – Girl smiled falsely and put all the tools on the white table, which stood next to piano. You wanted to join the conversation, so you asked:

,,That's a nice song. It's duet, right? What's the title?"

Len and Rin said in the same time and smiled to each other:

,,Electric Angel."

Rin added:

,,So, I'll get something to eat." – she turned herself to boy. – ,,Len, take care of our guest."

* * *

><p>That's it! Sorry, I know it's too short, gomenasai ;n; I hope you like it!<p>

See u in next chapter! owo

(No, SeeU will NOT appear in next chapter, just it's like See You in next chapter, got it? :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Hii^^ Time for CHAPTER 3!

It took so long, because I waited for more views, and... I have a broken finger. But it's okay! I already ended the whole story, so there's no way I'm interrupting it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Rin left the room, and you stayed alone with Len. He looked at you and smiled awkwardly. You smiled back, and have no idea what to say. Awkward silence appeared. _What to talking with him about? God damn! Don't blush like an idiot! _You couldn't help, you immediately turned red. You always were blushing next to some handsome boy. Len noticed that and asked concerned:

,,Is it too hot here? Should I open the window?"

,,N-No! Don't bother yourself! I-It's just…" - you desperately tried to search a good excuse. You turned red even more. – ,,I-I mean that…! I-I… I started to wonder if my mom would worry about me! Cause I didn't tell her I will come back home later than usual! T-That's just it!"

,,Oh, okay…" - he threw, kinda disappointed. You couldn't believe that he actually believed you in that hopeless excuse. That even didn't make sense! – ,,So, should I play something?"

,,Oh, sure! Do your job!" – you said enthusiastically and took pen in your hand. You sat on a chair and breathed deep, trying to concentrate. You mustn't fail! It was time to do the best drawing of your life! Then, you heard first accords of some song, the different one.

_,,"I'm glad I could love you from the start."  
>Is what I'll sing to the sky.<em>

_Looking for a place where I can launch  
>my compressed dream, I left the town.<br>Turning the power off on an incoming call.  
>A burning fuse no one can stop.<em>

_If the end of the world  
>Was here right now,<br>I'd ditch everything  
>and the two of us would be together forever.<em>

_Like a Fire Flower  
>So I won't get put out<br>My sparks will fly and I'll launch my dream.  
>"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."<br>__Was __the lie that followed__."_

You have black hole in your brain, nothing in your mind. Seriously, what should you draw? No ideas. But from the everyday life you learned, that actually if something looks impressive, people fall in love with it at the first sight. No matter what is this. You took some bright colors and sketch two flowers. ,,_Lookin good, though" –_ you thought.

_,,Unfamiliar scenery, forced expressions,  
>All very different from a colorful festival.<br>A voice repeating "Do your best." on the answering machine  
>Seems like the fuse was put out with tears.<em>

_If the beginning of the universe  
>was that kiss,<br>the starry sky  
>would be fragments of the miracle we scattered.<em>

_Like a Fire Flower  
>So you can find it easily<br>Matching thunder, I'll blast my dream.  
>"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."<br>Looks it's been revealed."_

It was looking quite good. There were two colorful flowers, bright sky, big sun, and stuff. But… it was looking like a drawing made by a preschooler. You quickly crushed that piece of paper and threw it to litterbin. That one was too easy. You thought, that it would be pity if Len saw that you didn't draw nothing at all, so you quickly took another piece of paper and put a pen into your mouth, to look more mature.

_,,In birth and maturation,  
>We scatter.<br>In shape and appearance,  
>We vary.<em>

_Male and female  
>We're mismatching.<br>Even then,  
>If our hearts could merge...<em>

_If our lives were sparklers,  
>For the sunflowers we'll illuminate for an instant…"<em>

,, _Damn, damn, DAMN! What to draw?!" – _you thought, upset. He'll end the song in a moment, while you were sitting above clear paper. Then, it hit you. Hit you hard. In your mind blow an inscription, which was just perfect idea.

_,,Like a Fire Flower  
>Please wait 'til the day<br>When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky.  
>"I'm glad I could love you from the start."<br>Is what I'll sing to the sky."_

Len played last accords and looked at you. You were smiling brightly, with closed eyes, and holding mysterious piece of paper in your both hands, pressed to your chest. Seeing your satisfaction, Len smiled happily and enthusiastically walked toward you.

,,And, what you got here?" – he said with hope. In the same time, Rin walked into the room, with mouth filled with cookies. Len and you stared at her oddly. ,,Rin, why didn't you brought with you something to eat?"

,,Ssorry, the cookies were oout." – she said, almost throttling with contents of her mouth. You and Len looked at her askance. ,,Whhat?" – she said surprised. Len shook his head. He lied his hopeful glance on you. You smiled brightly and were about to show your new friends your masterpiece. Rin and Len was looking at you expectantly. Suddenly, you turned the piece of paper, screaming "TAA DAAAM!". Twins looked at each other, confused.

,,Aaaand? What do you think?" – you said, excited. Your drawing was a beautiful mix of your feelings, bottom of your heart, and bright images of everyday little miracles. And the truth was, there was just some blurred, colorful lines, which supposed to not mean anything at all. You thought that the best idea to draw something and be so proud of it, that they couldn't pick holes in it. And of course, this picture had a hidden meaning, which even you didn't know.

,,It's a… very artistic." – said carefully Rin.

,,Yeah, very… unusual." – tried to be nice Len. You kept on smiling brightly. They gave a forced smile back.

_,,And that is exactly what I wanted" _, you thought, satisfied.

* * *

><p>Yay!<p>

Sorry that this chapter is so short. Next one (the last one!) will be waaaay longer! So do not worry! :D

I hope you liked it!

Please leave a comment / add to favorites / or something!

Love chu all, we're seeing each other in the CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! **

It's here! The LAST CHAPTER!

I never wanted it to be a long fanfic, so yeah, four chapters are enough. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Yawn. There was very tiring and looong night. You couldn't forget, what happened yesterday.

Rin and Len was keeping on playing you their truly amazing music, but you wasn't able to draw something, which could be named '_good_'. The more you were trying to do your best, the worse your drawings were. But they weren't complaining, thank Goodness. You came home lately, but your mom wasn't mad, thank Goodness. No one called you, and there wasn't much homework for today. Thank Goodness.

Maybe you weren't showing this yesterday, but you were really mad at yourself. That you couldn't make a good drawing. Was it all caused by this boy and his charm? Your cheeks turned pink, as you giggled. If you really wanted to impress him and get his attention, you needed to get your act together.

You vigorously jumped out your bed and dressed yourself into best clothes you had, used best perfumes and prepared yourself mentally for today's school day.

**_Later_**

You sat down in your desk, next to _ (your bestie), as usual. The twins turned themselves to you.

,,Hey, _(you), _(your bestie), what's up?", said Rin.

,,Everything okay here! You better tell me, what's up with this album cover?", said _, as excited as always. She looked at twins with hopeful glance. Awkward silence appeared. ,,_(you) drew you something like totally awesome, right?"

Twins looked at each other, and Len with fake smile answered:

,,Something like it."

You felt like melting down. Like, you never felt so embraced! Probably Rin and Len are so disappointed right now, and they will search for another illustrator. It was, like, chance of your life! Becoming famous, improving skills, impressing everyone and getting a boyfriend at once! And of course a friend… yeah, don't forget about Rin. You clenched your fist and said confidently:

,, Gawd, I was in such a bad mood yesterday. What a pity! I'm gonna draw this cover today, and tomorrow you'll all see my awesome masterpiece!"

Everyone turned quiet and looked and you oddly.

,,W-What? You don't believe me?!"

,,N-No, of course we believe you! Don't be mad!", tried to calm down the atmosphere Rin.

,, You'll all see!", you said and took a pencil in your hand. ,,_I'm gonna show them my skills!"_

**_In your house_**

,,_Okay, take it calmly! I'm in my own room. Cozy, warm, quiet, not-with-Len-in room. There's no one that will distract me with his charm. Just me and my tools…"_

You looked at your desk. There always was such a mess there, but when you wanted to draw, it turned to a holy place. White piece of paper in the middle, your favorite B2 pencil in your hand, bright light of small lamp… Ahh, sacred peace and quiet. Perfect.

Well, next 2 hours weren't that perfect. You felt like every single line, drawn by you, was retarded. Even when you drew something middling, you started to though that you can do it better, and also… what Len would think about it? And then you were claiming to the conclusion that it's a bad drawing, and it was landing in a grey portfolio with a mark "Things, you can laugh down in the future".

,,GOD DAMN!" you yelled and punched the desk. You actually made some kind of promise, so there was no way you're giving up. But, what to do then? You hid your face in your hands, and lied it on the table. You were waiting for some amazing idea… enlightenment… miracle…

You lifted yourself and started to draw totally random lines on paper. After a hour or two, you had like 10 drawings. You even didn't care, if they're good or not. You just wanted to give something for the twins, to not let them think that you gave up. You put them into another grey portfolio. You looked at your phone. ,,_Half past 9 P.M., right? Huh, time to eat something…"._But you was even too lazy to rise your fat, lazy butt and go make some sandwiches. In your mind, you were still thinking, what will Len say about your pictures. You cared about what he will say. You cared about him. You slightly blushed. Like, he was soo not indifferent to you. You've never seen such a beautiful eyes, warm smile, cute laughter… You started to sketch. _,,It would be wonderful feeling, hearing his complements about my art…". _You were almost seeing that scene… He is smiling bashfully, his cheeks are pink… You giggle, and then cover your mouth with hands… He whispers… ,,I knew you will stand a chance… Right from the start… I was believing in you…" And then, two of you are leaning towards each other, and then!...

,,Honey, how many times should I call you?! Dinner is ready!", yelled your mom from the kitchen.

,,I'm going!", you yelled back. ,,_God damn mommy, you almost gave me a heart attack!". _Before you got up from a chair, you looked at your desk. There was a picture. ,,_I had to draw it, while fantasying about Len…"_. There was a beautiful drawing, with you and blond boy in centre. He was holding a flower, and you were smiling timidly. To be honest, it was the best drawing you've ever made. So realistic, colorful, and… You quickly took it and pushed it into a grey portfolio. If Len saw this, he would die of laughter. But it's safe now, you will push the whole portfolio with others horrible drawings on the dark bottom of your closet, and no one will ever see these…

,,ARE YOU GOING ON THAT DINNER OR NOT?!", yelled upset mother.

,,I SAID THAT I'M GOING!". You put one of portfolios into under your desk, and the second one, with a mark "Album's cover drawings" into your school backpack, and rushed toward the kitchen.

**_Next day_**

,,Hello, _(you)! How you doing?"

,,Oh, Len!", you smiled. ,,Good, thanks for asking! By the way, I have some drawings for you!". You took the grey portfolio out your backpack and gave it to blonde.

,,Great!", he smiled and looked at you. You smiled back and couldn't help turning tomato. It was so awkward, that you would probably die there, if ring for lessons didn't save you. You and Len walked together to class, where already Rin and _(your bestie) were talking with each other. You greet and sat on your usual sits.

No long before end of lesson, you heard Len's whisper:

,,Hey, Rinny, look! _(you) drew us something!"

You saw how he's opening the portfolio and watching drawings with blonde girl. They weren't very filled with enthusiasm, so you leaned toward them and asked:

,,And? I've spent about 4 hours making them, so I think they're not that bad…"

,,They're really nice…", said kindly Len. Then, you saw that Rin is taking one of drawing, making "Woow", and impressed, showing it to her brother.

,,Len, look at it!"

You're heart almost stopped. Were your eyes treating you? It's impossible…

Rin just gave Len a drawing with some boy, amazingly similar to him, which is giving a flower to some girl, amazingly similar to you…

No, no, no. Impossible. You put that picture into a bad-drawings-portfolio with your very own hands. So how that shit is now here?! You had to mistook them!

,,_ (you), what is this?". Len looked at you, confused. Now you weren't just a tomato. Now you were super-ultimate-lava-ripe-tomato! You tried to explain yourself.

,,I-IT'S A…! I MEAN…! T-THAT'S… NOT MINE! RIGHT?! IT'S MY COUSINE'S! REALLY! SHE WAS AT MY HOUSE…! YESTERDAY AND SHE…! SHE DREW IT…! NOT ME!"

Rin started to giggle.

,,I WOULD NEVER…! WHAT DO YOU THINK…?! ME?! DRAW SOMETHING.?! LIKE THIS?! N-NO WAY! I MEAN…! T-THAT'S TOTALLY NOT MY STYLE! I DON'T MAKE LINES-

,,_(your surname)! What does it mean?! Why are you shouting like this?! I can't realize a lesson because of you! It's first warning!", said upset teacher.

,,I-I'm sorry", you mumbled and looked back at Len, but he was sitting yet turned back on you.

,,_Please, God, can you kill me right now?", _you thought.

Bell for break. Finally. You were packing your things, when Len left the classroom. _,,No way I'm leaving it like this!"_, you thought and rushed toward the door, hearing only sweet Rin's giggle behind you. You reached the cloakroom, but there was no one here. You looked around. Sigh. ,,_Will he just avoid me from now? Well, I would do so too, if I got to know that actually some ugly, talentless weirdo has a crush on me…". _You wanted to leave and go back to school hall, so you turned your back and saw…

,,Where are you going?"

You looked down, turning red again, out of embracement. You started to mumble quietly:

,,I'm really sorry… I don't know why I did this… I didn't want you to see this…-"

,,That one is the best one."

You raised your eyes, surprised. You saw him smiling even more brightly than usually.

,,What? You serious?"

,,Yeah, I'm gonna pick this one. I hope that in next month you'll see your little masterpiece on our album cover.", he blushed a little. ,,I think Rin won't be really mad that she's not in the picture.", he sweetly laughed. You smiled and really had no idea what to say. But you didn't think about what to say.

,,You're really good at drawing. Will you become a professional illustrator in the future?"

,,No!"

,,No?", he asked, surprised.

,,No! Because, if you kept saying such a complements, I would become nothing more than a professional tomato!", you giggled.

,,Really? Nice to hear, because you are good at being tomato as well!", he laughed.

,,You see, I'm such a comprehensive girl!"

,,Really? So I wonder if you're a good kisser too…". He said teasingly, leaned toward you and… I think you know what happened. ^U^

**_The end._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed it Sweeties! <em>**

**_This was my first fanfiction, Best Album Cover LenXReader!_**

**_That's the end, but I will for sure write next fanfic!_**

**_I even started!_**

**_Soooooo come back to OneTrzcina one day! ^u^_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
